


dumbasses that are (not so secretly) in love

by angelicpink



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Beth and Hannah Washington Live, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im having too much fun with these tags, matt has 2 tho, mike has like 1 line, these are my fucking children, theyre idiots and assholes but i love them, yall this is my writing debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpink/pseuds/angelicpink
Summary: 4 times Josh and Sam touched and nothing happened until one time something didOr4 times their friends wished Josh and Sam would just get together already and the one time they did.





	dumbasses that are (not so secretly) in love

**Author's Note:**

> happy four year anniversary until dawn!
> 
> yall better catch that rent dialogue i threw in here
> 
> love you ;)

1.

Chris eyes constantly wandered towards Josh's arm around Sam's waist, hand resting upon her hip as they talked with Beth and Hannah. Chris diverted his attention to other random people in the party. Just like Chris, many were looking at Sam and Josh with surprised and wary glances. Some girls were even subtly taking pictures of the two, most likely to send it to their friends.

It wasn't unusual that Josh and Sam were touching, but it was usually more subtle with a hand brush here or there. Chris mentally notes that they have been quite touchy nowadays and how rare it is to see Sam without Josh and vice versa. Now it wasn't that Chris was complaining about it, quite the opposite, in fact, he knew both had a crush on each other even without verbal confirmation.

It was painfully obvious to the blind eye that both held more than platonic feelings for one another; the constant lingering looks and the flirtatious banter was enough for anyone to be aware of it. Seeing them this intimate was honestly a relief but also an annoyance knowing that they were both going to brush it off, creating some bullshit excuse of how it didn't mean anything or just anything that'll cause Chris to roll his eyes.

He was Josh's head tilt back in laughter, letting go of Sam's waist temporarily to hold his stomach. Of course, right after his sudden burst of happiness, he slipped right back into his previous position, Sam leaning more into his body.

He locked eyes with Josh from across the room and smirked at him, causing the latter to look at him questioningly. Chris then made a pointed stare at Sam and an then another at Josh's arm around her. Chris barked out a laugh as he saw Josh's face heat up and laughed even harder when Sam noticed their stares and started blushing as well.

"Sam said that she and Josh were only doing it so Sam could avoid unwanted attention from this guy at the party," Ashley whispered beside him. Chris rolled his eyes. "But honestly I'm 100% that's not the only reason."

"You don't say." Ashley pinched Chris side at his response and dragged him to go sit by the fire pit, explaining that she'd had enough of stalking Sam and Josh for the day.

2.

"Isn't it just so romantic?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Hannah purposely made a dramatic sigh as she pointed her manicured nail towards her older brother and her best friend. Their backs were towards the girls as they sat on the couch in the living room, both laughing and nitpicking the low-quality movie while simultaneously throwing popcorn at each other. This left Beth and Hannah watching them from afar, waiting to steal Sam for their monthly girls' sleepover at the Washington mansion.

This was usually how their sleepovers went, with both twins being lazy, they usually don't start setting up until Sam came. This meant that Josh had to occupy the blonde for 20 minutes while the girls got ready; most often entertaining her with whatever movie he had been previously watching and explaining the flaws and awful cinematography.

"Sam and Josh."

Beth looked up from her phone and in the direction of her sister's finger. She stared blankly at the two before giving her sister confused glance. Hannah looked at Beth exasperatedly and continued to motion in the direction of Sam and Josh. She rolled her eyes at her sister but turned her head again to try and see what Hannah was currently seeing. It took a moment for Beth to finally realize what Hannah was talking about and she was surprised. Her eyes even widened in realization, mouth forming the word _woah_.

What Beth saw had to be the most unusual thing she had ever seen her brother do.

Joshua Washington, her older and highly immature brother who could never leave a conversation without a sexual innuendo and claimed 'never was good at romance' was gently brushing tucking back small strands of blonde hair behind Sam's ear while giving the most sincere and, for lack of better words, whipped smile she had ever seen.

It felt like she had been pulled into a romance movie, constantly on the edge of her seat waiting for the two leads to just cut it out and kiss. As much as Beth wanted to see what would happen next, gravity had other plans. She had lost grip on her phone for a second, correction a millisecond, and just like her phone screen, the moment was ruined.

Sam and Josh jumped away from each other and was looking at the Beth flustered while Hannah just looked at her annoyed. With the air getting thicker by the second, Sam awkwardly bid Josh a shy goodbye and tried to subtly drag the twins upstairs.

"So," Beth started after safely entering her room, "when did you start having a thing for Josh?" The blush deepened in Sam's cheeks and rolled her eyes playfully, trying to brush it off.

"What? I don't have a thing for Josh." Sam weakly protested. Hannah and Beth both shared knowing looks before bursting out into fits of giggles.

"Oh come on Sam" Hannah started, "I know I'm a hopeless romantic and all but even I can see you totally have the hots for our brother" Sam playfully rolls her eyes but doesn't protest, instead using her energy to try and calm down her flaming cheeks.

"Sam and Josh sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Beth sang loudly before being smacked face-first by Sam with her blue pillow. Giggles erupted from all three girls and Beth swore she heard footsteps retreating from her door and a familiar low chuckle.

3.

Jess swung her hand at yet another mosquito on her neck. She looked disgustedly at her hand before promptly rubbing her hand harshly on her thigh. God, she hated hiking, never understanding the reason behind Sam and Mike's interest in exercising; yet here she was at 7 pm accompanied by the rest her friends on their way to see a sunset from the top of a hill. Despite getting the same result just from stepping out on her balcony.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one hating the experience. She saw Emily roll her eyes twice at Sam's enthusiasm, Chris constantly mumbling about how his body was just not made for this, and even Matt's constant optimistic demeanor seemed to steep into an all-time low.

But Jess did have to admit, the hiking did eventually pay off in the end. They had reached the top of the hill and all Jess could do was look at it in awe. The blue sky around her had suddenly turned into a soft yellow-orange ombré with the clouds perfectly melting into the sky. The sun was centered almost perfectly among the many clouds almost as if it was made to be looked at only this angle. Jess gasped in delight and took multiple steps back, trying to capture the beautiful sight rested upon her eyes.

Instead what she caught was an entirely different moment. Sam had loosely looped her hand around Josh's forearm and has gently placed her head upon his shoulder. Jess saw Josh's attention shift from the scenery to the girl attached to his arm. He looks almost, dare she say, nervous. She had never seen Josh look so unsure and cautions as if one wrong move would make Sam pull away. But by looking at Sam's relaxed posture she doubts anything would make her pull away. Slowly he lowered his head, resting it upon hers, shoulders sagging in an attempt to make it less stiff and more comfortable. Jess couldn't help but quirk her lips upward and couldn't help but scoff at the irony.

Two people who were the least romantic people and aren't even in a relationship are acting more romantic than the actual couples in the group. Jess turned towards the others who had taken solace upon the large rocks and even they had shifted their attention towards Sam and Josh.

Later that day she sent multiple photos to their group chat, not all being of the sunset.

4.

Even sitting at the back of the room, Ashley saw the panic flooding Sam's eyes as she scanned the room. The host of the wedding had wanted all the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to dance together, but because of the odd number of bridesmaids, this left Sam awkwardly waiting to the side of the dance floor. She saw the panic heighten, but with an additional hint of disgust, as she saw a young man roughly their age slowly making his way towards Sam.

The redhead heard a small pitying sigh coming from Emily and Ashley couldn't help but agree with her.

"Should one of us go dance with her?" Matt asked softly, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Nah, I think she'll be just fine." Chris gently pulled Matt back into his seat while smirking down at his phone.

Her eyebrows knitted in concern as she watched the guy nearing Sam, now only two tables away before suddenly seeing Josh appear in front of Sam, offering his hand. Excluding Chris, she along with the rest of the table gasped so loudly that the other guest had looked at them with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

Earlier that day the twins had updated them, explaining how Josh couldn't attend the wedding because of a medical issue regarding their mother but would arrive as soon as their father came back. Now here he was in a presumably expensive suit because duh, he's Joshua Washington, dancing with Sam in front of more than 50 people. Ashley saw then slowly melt into each other with Josh's hand placed gently on Sam's hips while Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, both holding each other's longing gazes.

The large playful grins turned into softer smiles as they both rested their foreheads together, both drowning out the outside world in favour of creating their own. They got so wrapped up in each other that they almost didn't realize the song had ended and everyone was applauding. They slowly untangled from each other and Josh was about to step away before Sam gently tugged him back and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He kissed the tip of her nose in retaliation making Sam softly laugh before stepping back and dramatically bowing, with Sam equally as dramatic, curtsying in reply before making their way back to their appropriate tables.

Josh confidently walked toward their group, earning gushes and slaps on the back from all of them. He sat down in the vacant seat beside her and from under the heavy blush of his cheeks, Ashley could spot the glossy pink lipstick stain kiss permanently etched on his skin.

+1.

Josh never realized how weak his impulse control was, especially around Sam.

But in fairness, Sam's hand just felt so right resting against his cheek and she looked beautiful under the fluorescent kitchen lights that he just couldn't help press a small kiss against her lips. No matter how much Josh didn't want to, he pulled back just slightly, giving her the option to pull away. Instead, she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him as close to her as possible. Josh slipped his arms around her holding her secure as he backed her up to the counter.

Josh never felt so alive in his life.

He felt Sam gasp and he lifted her on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapping around his waist out of pure instinct. They slowly pulled away from one another, trying to regain the breath the desperately needed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was-" Sam said breathlessly.

"Mhm" Josh replied, unable to form a proper response. He saw Sam smile before pressing another kiss to his lips. It was gentle and they could barely contain their smiles, not to be cheesy and all but Josh felt like it was perfect, it felt so them.

"Wait wait wait," Sam pulled away from the kiss, making Josh groan in faux annoyance. "Are we're a thing?"

"Darling... we're everything"

"Josh!" Sam whined, "I'm serious."

"Hi serious, I'm Josh." Right as those words left his mouth, Sam hit the back of his head. Leave it to Josh to make a dad joke in the middle of a serious conversation. "I'm just joshing ya." he teased.

Sam rolled her eyes in. Of course, she had to fall for this dumbass. "But if we're being all sentimental here," he continued, slipping his hands from her waist to one resting in her hair to the other on her cheek. His green eyes bore into her hazel ones, "of course we're a thing."

He leaned in slowly, breath ghosting over her lips. Just as they were about to connect their lips Josh saw a small flash followed by a loud click.

The sound of a camera shutter made them pull away. Josh turned his head and saw all of their friends wearing identical shit-eating grins while all pointing their phones at them, except for Hannah who had the taken a polaroid instead. Sam groaned and buried her head in Josh's shoulders, poorly attempting to hide her embarrassment of getting caught.

Maybe making out with his new girlfriend while his nosy ass friends were watching a movie in the next room wasn't the smartest idea. Josh waved his hands annoyedly. "You guys never miss a chance to ruin the moment, huh?"

"Oh cheer up, loser." Hannah teased, "at least mom and dad didn't catch you."

Josh shivered in horror. He forgot his parents were right upstairs, he could just imagine their faces catching their son getting it in on with their daughters' childhood best friend.

"But I bet they would love to see it, don't you think Hannah?" Beth asked with a mischievous glare in her eyes.

"No! No, they would not!" Josh protested, taking cautious steps towards his sisters. But just like always they ignored him.

"I think they would absolutely love to see it." Hannah replied, slowly backing away from Josh. Both girls gave their older brother the classic 'I'm about to fuck your shit up' look before immediately running up the stairs in the direction of their parents' bedroom.

Josh scrambled after them before being held back by all the guys. "What! Guys, I'm about to get my ass handed to me." Josh complained.

"We know," Emily said smugly. "You think we're gonna let you stop it." Josh threw a disgruntled look in Emily's direction.

"Think of this as payback." Mike stated, "For teasing me about Jess"

"And me about Emily." Matt added.

"And of course me about Ashley." Chris finished.

"But look on the bright side," Sam said slipping off table and making her way towards her captive boyfriend, "you got an awesome girlfriend out of it." She pressed a kiss to Josh's lips, immediately earning multiple sounds of disgust. Josh pulled away cheekily, grinning at his realization.

"You know Sammy, I hope you realize that your face can be seen in the photo too." Sam froze in place; only had it occurred now that she also will get her ass beat. Before she could react a stern voice of Mrs. Washington called from above.

"JOSHUA WASHINGTON AND SAMANTHA GIDDINGS YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

Josh shook out of the grip of his friends, moods higher now knowing that he wasn't the only one getting in trouble. He stuck out his arm gentlemen like and offered it to Sam who looked like she was about to shit her pants. Josh mentally laughed at her reaction before leading her upstairs. Despite getting a two-month grounding, a 'no-closer-than-3-feet' rule for him and Sam, and a congratulatory 'finally' from his parents, Josh felt on top of the world.

He watched fondly as his girlfriend playfully argue with his sisters after the whole talk with his parents. Not only did he get a girlfriend, he got Sam Giddings as his girlfriend. Not only had she'd been his crush since he was 14 but she was also the girl who always teased him back at his inappropriate jokes, who swore that she was always going to be his best friend.

The one who is also currently blushing after catching Josh stare at her for the past 5 minutes while he reeled off the infinite list of why he liked her.

She poked his cheek to catch his attention. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked curiously. Josh smiled down and her and grabbed her hand, gently swinging in between them as they made their way towards their friends.

"Oh you know, I'm just thinking about you." Collective annoyed groans and aww's was heard as they entered the room.

"I don't know what's worse, seeing you two endlessly pine for each other or you two together." Chris grumbled.

Josh and Sam both made sure to hit Chris on the head as they passed by him on their way to the other end of the couch to cuddle.


End file.
